


right beside you

by skateboardstepdad



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - YouTube, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pining, Single Parent Percy, Single Parents, YouTube, YouTuber Percy, Youtuber - Freeform, camp counselors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skateboardstepdad/pseuds/skateboardstepdad
Summary: Percy is a YouTuber, a single dad of a nine-month-old, and a camp counselor.Annabeth is an architecture student at Columbia and, coincidentally, also a camp counselor and childhood friend of Percy's.This summer will be interesting.





	1. teaser

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey here's a teaser for this fic expect the first chapter before the end of the week
> 
> title from love someone by jason mraz

"Hey everyone!" Percy said, grinning into the camera, his son gurgling from the carrier on his chest. "Today Charlie and I are going grocery shopping, and it's...well, it's gonna be interesting. But life is about making stuff interesting, so let's do this!"

The video turns out to be twenty-three minutes long. It's a mess of Charlie's babbling, Percy mumbling "Holy _shit_ that's expensive," and awful food puns. At the end of the video, Charlie is no longer with him and he's back in his apartment.

"Hi guys," he whispers. "Chuck's asleep. I'm guessing most of you know this, but I'm nineteen. Young, right? And my youth allows me to relate to other young people. Long story short, I'm gonna be a counselor at the camp of my childhood. And sixteen-year-olds can be exceptionally tiring, I don't know where I'll find the time to update. So, there's a chance I won't see you until the end of the summer. So in case I don't, know that I love you and you're awesome. Bye!"

 


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you look at that? me, posting when i said i would.
> 
> don't get too used to it lmao

**June 17, 2017**

Percy pulled up into a parking lot in the middle of Long Island, removing the key from the ignition of the 2011 Prius he'd bought second-hand with his first YouTube check.

He hadn't set out planning on being as successful as he was, only intending to be a daddy blogger (vlogger, actually, as dyslexia made writing hard). Instead, his mixture of humour, charisma, good looks, and a cute baby lead to over a million subscribers in three short months.

Sighing, he pulled out his camera.

"Hello, friends!" he said, grinning into the lens. "After my last video, the camp's assistant director gave me a call and said he'd be more than willing to lend me a camp office as an editing space when I needed, meaning I'll be able to make videos this summer! Now, they'll probably be mostly vlogs, and I'm not sure how consistent they'll be, but I'll be posting nonetheless! Also, you may have noticed Charlie is not with me. I'm gonna take a week or so to get a feel for camp, then drive back to my mom's and bring him down here. I want to spend his first summer with his dad. I'm thinking of getting him out in the ocean! That'll be fun. But yeah, I've got camp stuff and I will be back in a bit!"

Percy then shut off the camera, jammed it in his backpack, and climbed out of his car. At six foot three, fitting in it was a bit like origami.

Slinging a single backpack strap over his shoulder, he set off towards the Big House of Camp Delphi.

:::

"P-Percy!"

Percy turned, to see his childhood best friend running towards him.

"Grover!"

The smaller man nearly jumped into his arms.

"I haven't seen you in so long-"

"Dude, I missed you-"

"I missed you too! I subscribed to you on YouTube-"

"We should have been in touch, I'm so sorry-"

"Annabeth is here."

"What?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is low-key set during this summer but idk. i'm probably going to blatantly ignore all laws of time and space but whatever


	3. two

Annabeth arrived at camp eight hours earlier than she was told to. (Chiron knew she'd pull something like this, so he told her to come four hours later than he told everyone else, making her only four hours early.)

She'd gotten her cabin (six), her list of campers, and their section (16a). She hoped the person who had 16b, who would be her partner, was calm, cool, and collected. They would be important qualities for dealings with thirty sixteen-year-olds 24/7 for the next two months.

:::

"Holy shit!" Percy exclaimed. Grover nodded enthusiastically.

Back in the day, the three of them had been the best of friends. Every summer would find them completely inseparable, the boys frequently sneaking Annabeth into their cabin for sleepovers. After they turned sixteen and aged out of the camp, they promised to stay in touch. But Annabeth was in San Francisco, and Grover's family lived in a camper that rarely got service, so they fell out of contact.

"Hey, do you have your cabin assignment yet?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, Chiron emailed me. I'm cabin three, group 16b. You?"

"Cabin eight, group 8b."

Percy whistled. "Damn, those are some little kids."

"Hey, not as little as your kid! Where is he? I want him to meet his uncle G."

"He's at my mom's. Assuming things go well, I'll get him in a few days and bring him down..."

:::

It was 7:30pm, and Annabeth still had no idea who her counciling partner was.

She was down by the lake (everyone was for the start of summer party), hoping someone would have a t-shirt or something that said "GROUP 16B," but alas, no such luck.

Instead, she sat with her toes in the sand and chatted with Piper, who would be in cabin ten  with group 15a. Piper had become one of her closest friends, as they had met during councilor training last year and both went to college in NYC.

"Hey," Piper said, nudging her in the arm with an elbow. "Look at that guy."

Annabeth looked up to see a ripped, tan, shirtless guy standing at the top of the tallest rock in the lake. The face of the rock was fairly sheer, so Annabeth had no idea as to how he'd climbed up it.

As he took a running leap off the rock, he let loose a cry of "POSEIDON," and suddenly Annabeth realized why he looked so familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive got some prewritten chapters, so i think i'll updated every other day until i exhaust those, and then make a schedule. 
> 
> comments and kudos are my reason for life


	4. three

**July** **12** **,** **2010**

"Percy! Grover!" Annabeth yelled, running towards him. "I just found a book in my suitcase!"

"Wow. That's such a surprise," Percy muttered drily.

"Shut up," she replied. "This is a special book. It's about the Greek gods."

"Oh, cool!" Grover exclaimed.

"I don't get it," Percy said.

"The Greek gods were awesome, idiot," Annabeth shot back.

Percy was about to say something, but Grover cut him off. "Annabeth, you remind me of Athena," he said, and her face lit up.

"I think so, too!" she agreed. "You're like...Pan."

"Awesome!"

Then, they both turned to Percy and regarded him with careful gazes. Percy squirmed under the virtual lasers that their eyes seemed to be emitting.

"Poseidon," Annabeth decided ultimately. "It's why he's such a seaweed brain."

:::

Percy didn't know why, but as he plummeted to the water below, he was reminded of the summer he was twelve: the summer he and his best friends adopted Greek gods as their personal mascots. He decided now was as good a time as ever to remind everyone of his love for the sea.

He flipped through the air, landing in a cannonball that echoed off the shores of the lake. As he emerged dripping, he walked by Jason's CIT Leo, who called "solid eight out of ten, man!" and held out his hand for a high five. Percy happily obliged, stepping onto the beach.

Shaking his head to get the water out of his hair and eyes, he looked up to see the most attractive person he'd ever seen in his entire life. Her skin was the shade of brown that only came from hours in the sun, nearly concealing the freckles on her nose; her limbs muscular and bronzed; her hair curly, blonde, and seemingly natural; and on her face, the slightest, smallest _trace_ of a smile.

"Annabeth?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i messed up the updating schedule but i give zero h*cks


	5. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late!! i had tech issues!!
> 
> i'm super gay so a lot of this is talking about how hot Percy is

Annabeth watched Percy fall from the rock, flipping and twirling through the air with accidental athleticism - from his bearing, it was obvious he didn't seem to be aware of the peak physical shape he was in.

When he emerged from the water, his jet-black hair dripped into his eyes (that she was willing to bet still contained endless mirth in the bright, joyous green). She watched from behind a pair of sunglasses as droplets of water traced down his perfectly bronzed skin, over his pecs, down in the crevices of his abs.

"Annabeth?"

She looked up only to see the playful, gleaming smile that haunted the summers of her teen years.

"Percy," she grinned, standing from her beach chair and launching herself into his arms.

He caught her, holding her tight to his chest, and she breathed him in, deep. Despite the fact that he had just been in a lake (which was freshwater), he smelled salty. Like the lake had become the sea, just for him.

Annabeth never wanted to leave his arms.

:::

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and Percy had to let go of Annabeth eventually. After she introduced him to her friend Piper, they hiked up to the top of the cliff that overlooked all of the camp.

"So?" he asked her. "How the hell are you? What've you been doing lately?"

She bit the corner of her lower lip and looked up at him and _holy shit_ he knew she didn't mean to but she looked _really fucking hot_ \- pornographically, almost.

"I'm in grad school," she said, a little bashfully. "Columbia Graduate School of Architecture, Planning, and Preservation."

Percy's jaw dropped. "Holy shit," he said. "At nineteen?"

"Yep."

"Hot damn. Annabeth Chase. I always knew you were gonna do something great."

"I haven't done anything, yet. I'm still in school."

He waved a hand in the air as if saying _Psht_ _. Like that matters._

"How about you?" she asked. He nodded and grinned, and right then Annabeth decided she never wanted to go a single day of her life from here on out without seeing that gorgeous smile.

"I have a kid. Charlie. Nine months old. I think you'd like him."

Annabeth felt her heart plummet into her stomach. "So, you're...married?" she asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Oh, god no," he muttered. "No, his mom was my high school girlfriend. We broke up, only to find she was pregnant. So I got back together with her for him, but after two months, she, uh...she left us."

Annabeth reached out for him, rubbing his arm to show sympathy, wanting to get closer.

"That must have been really difficult," she said quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, and a month after that, I started a YouTube channel. Like a daddy blogger, but with vlogs. It's been six months, maybe? And in that time, we've grown to over a million subscribers."

Annabeth was stunned. "That's great!" she exclaimed.

"Yep," he smiled.

And there they stayed. Childhood best friends, so close to the sky they could almost taste it.

:::

From the lakeshore, Grover looked up to see two of the people he loved most, falling in love in the glows of the setting sun. He smiled to himself, then went to go splash in shallow waters with his chosen family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm leaving for camp on Sunday for three weeks, so updates may be compromised. Sorry.


	6. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first of two updates for today. enjoy!

**June** **18** **,** **2017**

Percy woke up curled around something slight. Whatever it was, it was supple and warm, and Percy wanted it closer to him.

The thing in his arms seemed to agree with him, and buried deeper into his chest. That is, until, Percy's alarm went off, and whatever Percy had been getting so much comfort from _jumped_.

"Oh my god," it said, and that's when Percy realized who it was.

:::

  
Annabeth couldn't determine what she was angriest about: that she had woken up in Percy's bed, that she wasn't wearing pants when she did, or that they hadn't even slept together, much less kissed.

It was all pretty bad.

The night before, they had gotten a little tipsy, gone back to Percy's cabin after it got cold and dark, and cuddled. That's when buzzed!Annabeth had decided high-waisted jean shorts were bad for snuggles, so she peeled them off and fell asleep in Percy's arms.

"Idiot!" she muttered to herself under her breath.

God damn it if fatherhood hadn't treated Percy well, either. When they were young, he had been skinny and short. By sixteen, he was taller than her and beginning to fill out his lanky frame. But now? _Holy shit_. Any trace of the lanky, skinny kid that was once was completely gone. In his place was essentially a marble statue with great hair.

And she hadn't even tapped that.


	7. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second of two shorter updates today. make sure to read the previous one, y'all

Percy felt like shit.

He'd just spent the night cuddling with the girl he'd been in love with since he was thirteen, only for her to dash out of his bed as soon as she woke up. Not only that, but she was ignoring him all through breakfast. He'd tried to talk to her but she didn't show any signs of recognition. He sat next to her but she got up and left, leaving him feeling hurt and confused.

"Okay, everyone," Chiron said, standing up at the head table. "Now, the capers will be arriving in two short hours, so please finish any cabin decorations or prep necessary and make your way to the Big House to meet up with your partner. Good luck, and have a great summer!" 

And with that, they were dismissed.

Percy stood, wiping his hands on his shorts. He fist bumped Grover, then left for cabin three.

:::

  
He'd decided to go with a nautical theme, attaching cartoonish paper fish with Sharpie letters to each door, signifying where each kid would be staying. He then got on a chair, stringing green and blue streamers across the ceiling. The finishing touch was a sign on the cabin door that said "Welcome to Cabin ~~Three~~ Sea!" adorned with more smiling fish.

He stepped back to admire his work, mentally high-fived himself, then made his way to the Big House.

:::

  
Annabeth's decorations had been finished for over fourteen hours, but she still went back to her cabin to check on them. Everything was sleek and clean, from the geometric paper lanterns to the Christmas lights on the doors. She gave everything a final once-over, then headed out the door towards the Big House.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm leaving for summer camp today. while i will have wifi, i might not have time. let's keep our fingers crossed that i'll be able to write.


	8. seven

Chiron met Annabeth outside the Big House.

"Hello dear," he said. "I've got you running admission. Is that alright?"

She nodded, then made her way around to the porch, where the admission table was every year since the beginning of time. And lo and behold, sitting at the table with his feet up was none other than Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth," he said, putting his feet down and moving to stand up. "I, uh-"

"Let's not talk about it, okay?" she asked, a blush coloring her cheeks.

He nodded, face bright red, then sat back down.

"So, uh," he started, after a few minutes of awkward silence. "What group do you have?"

"16a," she replied. "Cabin Six. You?"

"16b," he said, a little sheepishly.

Annabeth's mind was racing. She would be spending pretty much the entire summer with Percy. They'd have to coordinate activities, sit at the same table during meals, and have a shared command when they did group activities (which would be frequent). Her entire summer would be staying in charge of a bunch of sixteen-year-olds, while simultaneously dealing with (but absolutely NOT acting on) her feelings for Percy.

Could someone  _please_  kill her?

:::

By eleven, the kids had begun to arrive, and she barely even had to talk to Percy anymore. At four, the parents were all gone, and she went to find her kids.

They were all in the cabin, which was helpful. The way the cabin was laid out was with a common area just inside the door, which lead to a narrow hallway of doors all on the right. The first door lead to her room, the last to the bathroom, and every other to a bedroom that would be occupied by three or four kids.

She called all of them to the common room, then sat in the big easy chair that was surrounded by couches and more chairs. The kids made their way to the seats, some friendships already apparent.

"Hey everyone!" she said. "I'm your counselor for the summer. Let's go around the circle and say your name, age, pronouns, and where you're from. I'll start. I'm Annabeth, I'm nineteen, I use she/her pronouns, and I'm from California but these days, I live in Manhattan. Let's start with you."

She pointed to the kid on her right, who was wearing a sundress and had vibrant pink hair. "HieveryoneI'mBaileyI'msixteenI'mfromVirginiaIuseshe/herandI'msoexcitedtobehere!" The girl spoke faster than Leo on caffiene, so Annabeth asked her to repeat what she said.

"Sorry," she said with a blush. "I get excited easily. My name is Bailey, I'm sixteen, I use she/her pronouns, and I'm from Virginia." 

"Awesome," Annabeth said. "Next?" There are six girls that all introduce themselves, mostly from the New York state area, and Annabeth begins to get a sense of the group. Then, it's the quiet kid with the short hair's turn to speak, and Annabeth leans in.

"I'm Alex," they say. "I use, uh, he/him pronouns? And I'm sixteen and from Maryland." 

"Long drive," Annabeth says. He nods in agreement, and the kids continue to introduce themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy! it's been a hot minute. the trans male character is 105% self service. i'm making the campers up as i go along, so, like...if you have any requests for the kids or whoever, leave a comment and i'll see what i can do!


	9. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my drafts, all these chapters are saved under weird names. this one is "self service? in my fic? it's more likely than you'd think."

After the kids had gotten to know each other a little better, Annabeth let them go. They had almost an hour before dinner, so she decided they would be fine in the cabin with some unstructured time. However, she pulled Alex aside before he left for his room.

"Hey, Alex," she said, putting a hand on his lower arm. "Do you want to be moved to the boys cabin? I'll see what I can do." He looked nervous, but she did her best to reassure them. "They won't have to know you're trans, if you don't want them to. We can just say you arrived late."

  
"Um," he said, a bit hesitantly. "Is there any more room in their cabin?"

"I'll check with their counselor," she said, smiling. He smiled back.

:::

"Hey," Annabeth said over the yelling, stepping into the boy's cabin. "Is now a good time?" She ducked to avoid a flying Jell-O cup, which hit the wall behind her then fell to the floor, splattering on impact.

"Hey," Percy said, looking up from where he was on the floor, surrounded by face paint.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Well, we introduced ourselves, then we started talking about communism, and now they're all putting on dresses and scheming how to overthrow the patriarchy and get rid of toxic masculinity, once and for all. What brings you to these parts?"

Just then, a kid sat down in front of him. "Percy, I need war stripes!"

"Alright!" Percy said. "I think red is the most aggressive, but blue goes with your dress. What do we want?"

"Both," the kid said. As soon as Percy had finished applying it, the kid let out a hoot and ran back through the rooms.

"Uh, well," Annabeth started. "I've got a trans camper, and I was wondering if you had room for him." Percy grinned.

"Yeah! One of my kids didn't show up, we'd love to have him!"

Annabeth really wanted to kiss Percy. She didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr ironically-straight


	10. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is called "im gay" and it's pretty short i'm sorry

Once the rebellion had calmed down and Alex had settled in, Percy went to talk to his kids about Charlie. 

"Hey, everyone," he said, sitting them down in the lounge. "So, I don't know if any of you have seen me on YouTube or whatever, but-"

"Are you a vlogger?" asked Blake, a blond kid with serious flow.

"Can we be in your videos?" interjected Tyler, the tallest person Percy had ever seen.

"How many subscribers do you have?" added Dominic, who had a badass frohawk and wouldn't take his headphones off.

"Yeah, I do vlogs about half the time, you can be in my vlogs if you have your parents permission, and I've got 1.3 million subscribers. Now, my thing is I'm a daddy vlogger, and before any of you say anything, it's not the kink way, so shut up, Ryan." (Ryan appeared to be pretty bookish, from his dark curly hair and rectangular glasses, but he had the most perverted sense of humor out out of anyone to ever exist.) "But yeah, I have a son, he's nine months old, and I'm bringing him up to camp later this week. Don't swear around him, don't put him in dangerous situations, pretty much just make sure he stays alive and uncorrupted. Any questions?"

"What's his name?" asked Alex.

"Charlie," Percy replied.

"Are you married?" questioned Sam, who had hair down to his mid back that was perfectly clean and shiny.

"No, his mom went out for formula and never came back. Accidentally got her pregnant the night before I was planning on breaking up with her. Use protection, kids."

"Do you have any other kids?" pried Marco, who looked like he spent all of his time in front of a mirror.

"Dear god, I hope not." It was pretty obvious that more of the kids had questions, but it was then a noise blared through the camp's loudspeaker system. "That's dinner. Remember, you're role models for the younger kids, so...just chill, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed i've got a bunch of female campers and a few male campers that still need,,,everything so if you have an idea hmu


	11. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is "still gay"

When Annabeth saw Percy coming up to the pavilion, the full realization that this would be the hardest summer of her life hit her square in the face.

His camp shirt was slightly sideways (how did anyone manage to do that) and riding up to reveal the abs that were pressed up against her that morning, his hair was even more mussed then usual, and there was a smear of blue paint from his left cheek, down past his jaw, and onto his neck. His kids were still in dresses, talking and laughing with him, and it warmed her heart. Here he was, the most genuine and kind and sweet and, granted, he could be a bit of a sarcastic asshole sometimes but it was endearing and he was the single hottest person Annabeth had ever seen-

She realized she was staring, so she quickly looked down, blushing. She'd really have to get her feelings under control if she wanted this summer to go well.

:::

The way meals worked involved the boys counselor sitting at one side of the long, long table, with the girls counselor on the other. For the first night, the girls sat on one long bench at the table and the boys sat at the one opposite them. After that, they were free to mix.

Percy was glad he had the older kids, as they had either been to camp before or could use context clues to determine where to sit.

Once they'd all settled down, he noticed Annabeth was giving him a look. He couldn't quite identify it, which was unsettling. He used to know everything about her. He wanted it to be like that again. Nevertheless, he winked at her and said loudly "How do I look?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Gods, still a Seaweed Brain, huh?"

"Still a Wise Girl, clearly, Ms. Grad-School-At-Nineteen. Looks like some things never change."

"I'm just worried about Charlie. How will he turn out with someone who didn't know how to tie his shoelaces until he was thirteen as his main caretaker?"

Percy flushed bright red. "Annabeth! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"  

"At least it's not as bad as when your mom brought your baby pictures to your tenth grade parent-teacher conference and then married the teacher."

"Anna- _beth!"_  he said through gritted teeth. The kids were in hysterics by now. Unfortunately for Percy, Grover was walking his kids by just then.

"Can't forget the time he ate so much pizza he passed out and his mom thought he was dead," Grover added, leading his kids away before Percy could retaliate. He sat there gaping like a fish while Annabeth and their campers howled with laughter. 

Percy watched as Maxwell (who looked like Zayn when One Direction began) leaned in towards Annabeth and said something to her. She smiled a little sadly and shook her head, then turned to look at him. He wished he knew what she was thinking.


	12. eleven

After everyone had settled down and Chiron had given his welcoming speech, the kids ate enough food to feed a small nation. Seriously, Annabeth thought she knew was teenage boy appetites were like. It was almost as if communist, feminist revolutions gave Percy's campers bottomless pits for stomachs. Percy, of course, was no better than any of them, eating what must have been more than two and a half pizzas through individual slices.

Once dinner was over, all the counselors herded the kids in one big mass towards the amphitheater, where Leo had already started a raging fire. Marshmallows were handed out to the children and they were called up to roast them over the fire by age group. After the kids were sated and sugar-happy, Will Solace from first aid broke out the guitar.

He lead the kids in a sing-along lasting for an hour and a half, until the eight-year-olds were dozing in their seats. Annabeth whispered something in Percy's ear and he nodded.

"Hey everyone," Percy said, leaning in and addressing the sixteen-year-olds as a whole. "Bonfire is wrapping up, but y'all don't have the same bedtime as the younger kids. So we're all gonna head back to the girls cabin and chill in the common room. Cool?" Everyone nodded or gave hums of assent.

Percy made sure to high five every one of them on their way out of the amphitheater - but when it was Annabeth's turn, he interlocked their fingers. She didn't let go.

:::

  
 The kids had quickly outpaced their counselors, so by the time Percy and Annabeth made it back to her cabin, they had formed one huge pile of blankets, pillows, and furniture.

"You look cozy," Percy remarked off-hand. It was a bit of an understatement. Bailey and Sam's faces were the only visible parts of them sticking out from a fleece blanket.

"Do you want to do anything?" Annabeth asked. "We could play a game, or watch a movie or something."

"Can Percy read us a bedtime story?" snickered Ryan.

"Don't joke," Percy retorted. "I'll do it."

That's more or less how Annabeth found herself propped up against the cabin wall across from several sixteen-year-olds at 11:37 pm while her childhood-and-adulthood crush read the first Harry Potter book out loud. (His dyslexia resulted in his stumbling over of a few words, but the kids didn't seem to mind.) Unfortunately, Chiron was pretty serious about enforcing bedtime, so when the chapter finished, she and Percy began shepherding their kids off to bed.

There was some grumbling, but everyone wound up in their bedroom within ten minutes. Everyone, that is, except for Percy and Annabeth.

He met her on the front porch of her cabin, where she was backlit by a single, wall-mounted light.

"Goodnight, Annabeth," he said to her. It was softer than he normally sounded, delicately falling off his tongue and cushioning its own fall.

"Goodnight, Percy," her own voice full of emotion. Before she could stop herself, she pressed the sweetest, chastest kiss to his cheek, then made her way into his cabin.

If she could have managed to force herself to look back at him, she would have noticed an exceptionally dumbfounded expression on his face.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long

**Author's Note:**

> my writing tumblr is pterodactyl-friend send prompts


End file.
